Desert punk:Real truth's
by Mithos of the blue sky and sea
Summary: a somewhat more serious but still Eiichi and humor filled sequel to Desert punk following the anime,Punk is hired to do a job and Kosuna is hired for the same one meeting again after several months now enemies they must work together again. KantaXKosuna


Desert Punk:Real Truth's

(Okay this is a somewhat more serious take on one of my fav animes that never got past the initial 24 episode season,there will still be sexual humor,and the same kind of Eiichi Antics but sparingly the over all thing behind this is action,science fiction and a hint of Romance here and there and a few cool plot twists.)

Prologue:the end of the ages

Once Long,long ago humanity had great cities of cement,metal,glass,and water,water fell from the sky much,there were giant sea's and oceans _over much of the earth and everyone was happy,humanity created Robot's to help run everything and a vast network of computers to run the Robots called Cyber-Space,all was well until one day something happened a war started and someone got the bright idea to use robots as soldiers soon everyone was doing it and things went from bad to extremly bad._

_Things just got worse as some other egghead began to genetically create super soldiers too,then things went from extremely bad to unbelievably bad soon everyone was at everyone else's throats and missiles were fired and whole cities fell,giant war machines battle eachother on land,sea,air and space things just got worse and worse until one day the space station way,way up in space blew up taking with it one of the most powerful people in the world thus helping everyone calm down. The so called god among men planned for this and all he owned self-destructed except for a few bases thus all in his kingdom had nowhere to go and no land left just a great expanse of a desert,a group called the new Oasis Government took these people in and was like a group of saviors to them._

_The new Oasis Government just didn't want any of those ancient weapons to ever be awakened again however they had no clue that some idiotic old fool would soon start up what should have stayed left alone just out of his own sense of greed._

_In the Great Kanto desert there was once a myth:A myth about a man,a myth about a demon,a myth about a force of nature and his name was **Desert Punk** not many could say much about punk that were positive things but his skills were the best around,sniping,knife fighting,explosives,gunslinging,negotiation,infiltration,protection,destruction,seduction,and especially trickery he truly was a king among mercenaries the handy-man guilds finest. It soon happened that Punk took a Loli Apprentice to show her the ropes this young maiden was a crack shot and had a sense of honor,ideals and a temper to rival punks they were the near perfect team,however something happened and Punk faked his death to avoid complecations with some of the darker members of the Oasis government Punk and his apprentice battled and in the end Punk fled leaving a very shaken and sad Kosuna knowing now she was the desert punk, or so she though she had no idea how serious being Punk was._

Somewhere n the Northern Oasis territory Kanta was gambling surrounded by busty babes and tons of money smoking on a cigar,sunglasses on jugs of water beside him as he had his arms around the waists of two busty beauty's in bikini's laughing wildly to himself"A dream,a dream this is like a fucking dream come true!"shouted the perverted and greedy mercenary unaware of what was to come.

A young man in a cloak walked in Kanta sensed his presence and turned"Who the hell are you pal?"the man sighed and bowed taking off his hood to reveal a teenager with messy brown hair and green eyes he was rather good looking too,"It is a pleasure to meet you my name is Takeda I wish to hire you if possible since you are the great Desert Punk are you not sir?"Kanta blinked and nodded"Well yeah I am but how could you even know that most people still think I'm dead I mean I only was revealed alive a few months ago man?"Takeda nodded"I heard of this when I sought you out however I come from a village very,very far away and deep in the desert farther then perhaps even you have been."explained the young man.

Kanta scoffed"as if I've been to pretty much every worthwhile town outside the Oasis area that ain't possible."Takeda shook his head"No,no not in the farthest west I am from there and I need your help your the only one who can help me as you are the greatest mercenary in this land."Takeda did a deep bow on his hands and knee's to which Kanta sighed"Fine,fine I'll take whatever this job is just tell me how much can you afford to pay me I don't come cheap you know?"Takeda stood and nodded as he dusted himself off"I can pay you the equivalent of ten million should you complete this task."

Kanta gasped and thought about it"Ten-ten Million?"He closed his eyes and dreamt of all the luxuries he could get and with his contract with the government finally over and him about to run out of the money they paid him he felt this was the perfect chance to get so far on top he would never fall back down,he sneered evilly"you got yourself a deal Desert Punk at your service."Takeda nodded and smiled"thank you Sir-Punk you shall not regret this I assure you of this."

Meanwhile far,far away in the desert in Punk's old house Kosuna was cleaning her guns and sighed"great Mitz goes and gets himself arrested for killing some government lacky and I'm left with no Apprentice to pick up the slack it ain't fair and I haven't had a job in weeks,running low on everything even water and food what I wouldn't give for a nice juicy Beetle steak,or a leg of Vulture."Her mouth watered as she thought of her favorite meats wishing she could afford them. Kosuna sighed again and shook her head"Only fourteen and nobody to take care of me,nobody to look to me,nobody to even care about me."As she seemed sad a knock on the door broke her dred and she rushed to the door.

A young girl with clearly freshly cut light brown hair and long,long bangs that reached her shoulders,wearing a long white dress and with big green eyes was standing there"Might you be the great Kosuna greatest female warrior in the entirety of the Oasis governments?"Kosuna blinked and nodded slowly"um yeah I guess so come inside?"The young woman nodded and walked inside taking a seat"So whats the deal you want to hire me or something?"

The young woman nodded"Indeed I do my name is Aimi and I need you to come to the far west Frontier town I live in so you can save it from destruction I am prepared to pay you ten million upon success."Kosuna's eyes bugged out and she fell out of her chair"Ten-ten MILLION!"Kosuna was at a loss nobody had ever offered her this much money in her whole life with that she would be on easy street for a long time she shot up and saluted"Okay you've got a deal lady I am on board"She frantically shook the young woman Aimi's hand.

Aimi smiled and nodded"Good we need to leave ASAP so please do gather everything you shall need I suggest bringing your entire basic arsenal lady Kosuna."She bowed politely to Kosuna,Kosuna just blushed and rubbed the back of her head not used to such treatment,soon she packed up all her basic stuff in her back back and duffle bag knowing when she said west frontier it must have meant she was not going to be home again anytime soon.

Aimi was waiting by a truck as Kosuna loaded her stuff in"Okay its all loaded up so Aimi-San what town are you from anyway?"Aimi smiled"its a town in the western frontier call Big Treasure not many know of it though."Kosuna nodded"Well I sure haven't I can tell you that."she hopped in the truck as Aimi started it and they were off she looked back at watering Station #30 her home and sighed sadly"see you soon."

_In the end it seemed that fate was forcing these two now enemies to meet once again and they had no clue about what destiny had in store for them or how it would effect them,as both a man and a woman._

to be continued.

(Okay prolouge done anyway this is a Kanta X Kosuna fic just so you know and for all you nay sayers take this into account Kanta is only 17 so its only a 3 year difference the Machine gun brothers and Natsuko are much older then him the oldest brother being in his early 20's and Natsuko being about 19 or so so Kanta and Kosuna is not pedophila its the same as many couples in anime oh and Junko is in her mid 20's so bigger age difference there.)


End file.
